A particularly convenient form for both manufacturers and retailers for retail goods is to arrange for the box in which the goods are shipped to the retailer to also function as the retail display box. This way the goods do not have to be unpacked from a shipping carton and then loaded into some type of display device. In order to facilitate this, many display racks for retail goods are configured to accept the manufacturer's original shipping containers.
Because the shipping carton is then used as a display box, the shipping carton is printed with trade marks, promotional markings and other devices which help in the marketing and retailing process. Principally when the shipping box is displayed on such a rack, there is usually only one panel which faces the consumer. In this disclosure and claims, that panel is referred to as a front panel. The front panel will be visible in almost all situations and will contain whatever brand names and other advertising material the manufacturer wishes to have on display in the retail setting. It may be that the top panel, side panels and possibly even the rear panel will also be available for viewing when the box is placed in the retail display rack. Accordingly, the side panels and the rear panel may also contain brand names, trade marks, trade names or other marketing indicia.
In many situations, the retail box is displayed on a shelf. The shelf may have an upturned lip to hold the box in place and the lip may obscure a portion of the front panel of the box. Also, it is often desired to have some type of additional display panel which adds more room for promotional messages beyond those which may be contained on the front panel alone. In addition, it may be desirable for particular promotional material to stand out in order to attract a consumer's attention. Advantageously, this material is all printed at the supplier. Such an additional display item is some times referred to as a “dangler”. This nomenclature is used because the additional display panel typically would dangle downwardly from the display stand itself. In order to provide such a dangler, an additional separate panel usually made from laminate is printed. This separate panel is placed with the product, often by the manufacturer's sales staff. However, as the retailer's staff continue to replenish the rack, the dangler may be removed or inappropriately displayed.
Accordingly, there is need for a better system of providing additional advertising panels, which increases the likelihood that the additional advertising panels will be displayed as intended by the manufacturer and which does not require the manufacturer's staff to place the dangler on the shelf.